This invention relates to a seat recliner mechanism for a motor vehicle and particularly to one being actuated by an electric motor.
As a customer comfort and convenience feature, many motor vehicles are equipped with seat reclining mechanisms which allow the seat occupants to recline the seat back to a desired position. For some motor vehicles, and particularly those for the luxury market, the recliner mechanism is electrically powered.
This invention is particularly related to an improved power type reclining mechanism. The mechanism features an electric drive motor which is fastened to the lower recliner structure at both of its axial ends which serves to firmly support it. The recliner mechanism further incorporates a very high reduction gear transmission which permits the use of a low output motor which provides the high torque necessary to actuate a seat recliner.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.